Optical communications have become more prevalent as the demand for high-speed communication and processing has increased. Optical communications typically implement a laser and/or other optical devices for providing and receiving optical signals. In optical devices, wavelength (e.g., phase) and power tuning is often implemented. For example, in optical systems that implement a large number of optical devices in the same system, tuning is typically required based on material and fabrication process variations across the multiple devices. As an example, optical devices are typically tuned based on varying an amplitude of injection current, resulting in a change in output power and wavelength of the optical device. As another example, optical devices can be tuned based on varying a refractive index of one or more layers based on carrier injection and/or thermal changes, resulting in increased power consumption and/or a larger device footprint.